Unexpected
by Shiny-kun
Summary: Chellick hadn't expected to find Shepard in his office with a bottle of wine, but there she was. Chellick/Femshep, ME1 centric


Written for the good fellows over at MassKink. The prompt was Femshep/Chellick – on his desk.

Ask, good people, and you shall receive.

___XxX___

She was the last person he expected to see in his office.

When he had first heard of the human trying to interfere with his investigations, his initial reaction was to throw her in jail for obstruction. That changed when he first encountered her in Chora's Den, fully armoured and heavily armed. She was the type of person he needed to secure the incoming shipment of illegal mods, not little nervous Jenna.

He had whispered her instructions, bumping into her purposefully as she left the gentleman's club. She was sturdier than he expected, and when he bumped into her she had nearly nailed him with her elbow on reflex. She had agreed to pose as a weapons buyer for him in exchange for releasing Jenna from her contract.

She had returned a scarce twenty minutes later, box of mods under her arm and an amused look on her face. She slid the mods across his desk and told him to let Jenna go. He nodded and said he would get her out of Chora's Den, even passing her a few of the mods as payment for a job well done. She took them with barely concealed delight and hightailed it out his office.

He caught sight of her an hour later. She had strutted past his office while in the company of some ridiculous Volus and had the audacity to wink at him. He had frowned at the action, but then she stuck her little pink tongue out at him and laved it along her lips sensuously. She may have been N7 Special Forces, but she could have a little more tact.

And now here she was a day later, the newly appointed Spectre, Commander Shepard. She had spread herself languidly in his chair, legs crossed and fingers laced together on his desk top next to a decanter. Chellick twitched his mandibles in a frown. She looked like on of those domineering masterminds from the old vids.

"I hear congratulations are in order," she said with amusement.

His sharp green eyes stayed on her as he approached his desk. She gave no indication of moving from his seat, lopsided smirk growing as he approached. Chellick crossed his arms over his chest, eyeing her in the hopes she would get the hint to remove herself from his chair.

"So do I. Congratulations on making Spectre," he said, perhaps a little too civilly.

She puffed out an exaggerated sigh and moved out of his chair, letting the detective reclaim his seat. Shepard sat herself on the corner of his desk, elbow resting on her thigh as she propped her head up.

"I was talking about you cracking your case. I hear you solved it," she said, her unwavering gaze on him.

It was starting to bother Chellick a little, but all his years at C-Sec had given him one hell of a poker face.

"You hear well," Chellick replied calmly.

"It's not the only thing I do well," she purred.

That caught Chellick off guard, letting his poker face slide. His mandibles widened, his eyes widening as he released a small startled noise.

Judging by her smug smirk, that was the reaction she wanted.

He regained his placid face, turning his attention temporarily to the decanter on his desk – a sweet smelling wine – before turning back to the human on his desk.

"Is that so?" he asked flippantly

"Are you doubting me, _Detective_ Chellick?" she purred, drawling out his title like it was the sexiest thing on Earth.

He felt a rush of heat coil in his belly at her words, the way she was shifting her thighs. He suddenly became acutely aware that she wasn't in her armour, just her Alliance blues. And they were tight. Her breasts were straining against the taut fabric, the ripples of her muscles moving underneath the cloth.

"What if I am?" Chellick challenged.

Shepard's lopsided smirk turned sultry. With overdramatic actions, she slid from the corner of his desk over to in front of him, sending papers and datapad's tipping off the edge. He was sitting in close to his desk, which worked for Shepard as she spread her legs and let them dangle on either side of him. Chellick could smell her; smell her arousal emanating from her core.

Arousal for him.

He felt a growl rumble in his throat.

She leant in close and whispered into his ear.

"I may have to prove you wrong."

She ran her tongue along his mandible, following the white markings there down to the tip. Chellick pushed her torso back with a snarl and launched out his chair. He wrapped a gloved hand around her waist and pulled her to him, their groins coming into harsh contact. He let out a groan and Shepard panted loudly at the contact.

He ground against her, making her groan out illicit noises. He was rock hard inside his armoured uniform, and sensitive to the point where he could feel her heat against the plates of his armour. Her bare hands began questing, unlatching the various clamps keeping his armour in place.

Chellick responded by roughly tugging her Alliance blue shirt over her head, barely giving her time to finish unlatching his chest plating as he pushed her back. He yanked her boots off before turning to her pants. She was still eagle spread, his hips between her thighs as he backed off to remove the civilian clothing.

Her pants came off with a small struggle over her curvy hips, but then slid effortlessly down her legs. She was lying back on his desk, clad in only a small pair of white panties that were already damp. Her smell was stronger now, and Chellick was having problems containing himself. Shepard raised herself up, taut stomach muscles pulsing, and fumbled impatiently with the armour still on his lower half.

He helped her, unclasping the latches and letting it slide down his legs. Shepard's little pink tongue came back and ran over her lips, giving them a damp sheen as she stared at his erect manhood. He didn't give her time to react beyond that as he pushed her chest back down so she was lying on her back on his desk.

He wrapped his still-gloved hands around her hips and yanked her closer to him, so that her curvy human ass was almost off the desk when her still clothed core hit his manhood. The dampness of her panties connected with him and spread warmth along his length, making him thrust at the heat. Shepard tossed her head back and moaned, wrapping her bare legs around his hips.

Chellick growled and clawed at her panties, tearing the fabric off her body. She shivered as the cool air hit her core, but that was soon blocked. Chellick lined himself up with her entrance and pushed in, growling as her tightness consumed him. Shepard let out a hoarse yell as he sank in to the hilt, gnashing his teeth and growling.

He then began to pump into her, gloved talons biting into her hips as he pulled her backwards and forwards in time with his thrusts. Shepard extended her arms over her head and gripped the edge of his desk, using it as leverage to push herself into his thrusts. Her breasts jiggled in their efforts, causing the turian detective to turn his attention to them.

He leaned over her, still holding her hips tightly as he piston in and out of her, and laved his tongue along the flesh. Shepard shouted and tightened around him, squeezing him in an intimate way he had never experienced. Chellick growled and repeated his actions, causing Shepard to constrict around him once again.

He didn't last long after that, Shepard finally tightened hard enough around him that he couldn't move or contain himself. He came with a roar, muting his otherwise loud noise by burying his face between the flesh of her breasts. He knew Shepard had come too, because she was loosening around him and her heaving breaths were calming down.

He pulled out of her and fell backwards into his chair, pants still caught around his ankles as he kicked them off over his boots. His pants were beginning to subside as he watched Shepard's chest heave in breath, her breasts bouncing with every intake.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Detective Chellick, is everything okay?" came the muffled voice through the closed door.

"Everything's fine," he called back, ignoring the fact he was bare except for his gloves and boots and there was a naked Spectre writhing on his desk.

"Are you sure, Sir?" the voice asked

"Yes. Just interrogating a suspect," he replied.

Shepard sat up, her hips baring red marks where his hands had clung too tightly. Her lips hiked up in a smirk, one eyebrow raising.

"Interrogating a suspect?" she asked with amusement

"Yes, you are a suspect. And now that you've been _interrogated_, it's time to move on to the full body cavity search," he growled, grasping her hip once again.

Shepard hitched a smirk

"In that case, I've been a bad girl, _Detective_," Shepard drawled.

___XxX___

I was stupid enough to write this on a crowded train during rush hour. Now the whole world thinks' I'm a freak, sitting there cackling to myself.

I like Freaksville.

Come visit sometime.


End file.
